


The Right Crowd

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad date, But his day gets better, Gen, Roscoe is an awesome car, Stiles Stilinski is Not Amused, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'junk'
Series: January Jaunts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	The Right Crowd

Stiles sighs as yet _another_ potential suitor begins to badmouth Roscoe, talking about how broken down it is and the unreliability that it offers, making him start counting down until he can interrupt their monologue and tell them where _exactly_ they can shove it.

(The only reason that he doesn’t do so _now_ is because he promised Scott that he would at least try to be polite when the last blind date he went on threatened to sue him for ‘vicious and unwarranted slander’. Scott _did_ also agree later that the guy was a dick, but insisted that not _everyone_ was like that.)

Unfortunately for Scotty, every other date has proven him wrong almost as soon as they’ve seen him and the car that he rides. You would _think_ , after hearing that the Jeep belonged to his **_mother_** and that it meant a lot to him, that they would realize that it should be nothing but _praise_ when it came to the car.

Not so.

Gritting his teeth, Stiles makes it to zero and can finally snap, “I would much rather keep my ‘no-good-for-anything-except-for-scraps’ car than be stuck inside some pretentious piece of shit’s euphemism for his _dick_.”

A smothered chuckle is barely heard under Shithead’s stuttering reply before the asshole stomps off before they even make it into the restaurant, causing Stiles to let out a loud sigh as he goes to re-enter his Jeep.

“I don’t know what that dick was talking about, that is an _awesome_ car!”

The voice cuts through Stiles’ thoughts, making him start a little and spin on his heel, just in time to see a beautiful blonde give a playful wave to an ebony-haired musclebound man in a leather jacket before wrapping her arm around a dark skinned man who is watching the whole thing with this little smirk on his face and walking away.

The leather jacket wearing man takes a deep breath and turns around, red hiding on the tips of his ears and just on the edge of his cheeks.

"She's right. It looks like a _great_ car."


End file.
